jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Jurassic World: The Game/Updates
[[Jurassic World: The Game|''Jurassic World: The Game]], being Ludia's newest iOS app, has been updated many times. This is a list of the updates in the game. Updates April 8th, 2015 On April 8th, 2015, ''Jurassic World: The Game was released in Australia only. April 29th, 2015 Jurassic World: The Game had many updates on this date. Stars were added to the dinosaurs. The Spinosaurus model was completed redone. The cards have cleaner dinosaur pictures, changed position and size. In some enclosures, the grass was made brighter. Many dinosaurs have had changed color. May, 2015 Sometime in May, Jurassic World: The Game was released worldwide in the iOS and Android stores. June 10th, 2015 The hybrids Ankylodocus, Carnoraptor, Indominus rex, Koolasaurus, Spinoraptor, Stegoceratops and Tropeogopterus, which could only be encountered in the battle arena and be used by the player in the arena via Brawlasaurs, can be created for the player's personal park. The Stegoceratops model is updated as well, as the original model had a nasal horn and horns and a frill like Triceratops whereas the new model is based on concept art for Jurassic World and the toy line. August 4th, 2015 On August 4th, 2015, Monolophosaurus, Ophiacodon, and Shunosaurus were added. The Argentinosaurus model became skinnier and its head was redone completely. September 30th, 2015 Dimorphodon, Mosasaurus, and Therizinosaurus were added in the game on this date, along with the hybrids Giganocephalus and Pachyceratops. Sleeping animations when all the assets have collected their full amount of coins were added. November 9th, 2015 Antarctopelta was added to the game as a limited edition tournament dinosaur on this date. November 27th, 2015 Megalosaurus was added to the game as a limited edition tournament dinosaur on this date. December 11th, 2015 Ammonite, Dakosaurus, Dunkleosteus, Kaprosuchus, Kronosaurus, Leptocleidus, Psephoderma, Megalodon, Nundasuchus, Prognathodon, Scaphognathus, and Styxosaurus were added in the game on this date, along with the hybrids Diplotator and Suchoripterus. However, they were removed due to problems with stats as well as food. Aquatic Battles called "Monsters Of The Deep" were also added. January 4th, 2016 Troodon was added to the game as a limited edition tournament dinosaur on this date. January 11th, 2016 The hybrids Diplotator and Suchoripterus were re-released after being removed from the December 11th 2015 update. January 22nd, 2016 Ceratosaurus was added to the game as a limited edition tournament dinosaur on this date. February 18th, 2016 Deinocheirus was added to the game as a limited edition tournament dinosaur on this. March 16th, 2016 The hybrids Pelicanipteryx, Limnorhynchus, Priotrodon, and Ostaposaurus were added to this game, as well as Rhamphorhynchus and Postosuchus. New Aquatic creatures were added: Mauisaurus, Helicoprion, Xiphactinus, Trinacromerum, Plesiosaurus, Geosaurus, Liopleurodon, and Baculites. The dome of the aviary for pterosaurs and flying hybrids was changed to one matching the Jurassic World Aviary from the film . They also changed the hatchery for hybrids and regular dinosaurs with new hatch animation and has large test tubes with larger more detiled creatures. The test tube for regular creatures have Pachycephalosaurus, a unknown sauropod, Ankylosaurus, 2 Velociraptors, Kaprosuchus and Rhamphorhynchus while the hybrid test tubes have 2 Diplotators, Indominus rex and Koolasaurus. Most hybrids either got boosted or nerfed in stats with only the new hybrids, Indominus rex and Spinoraptor staying the same. March 18th, 2016 Gorgosaurus was added to the game as a limited edition tournament dinosaur on this date. April 14th, 2016 For Apple only, the Earth card pack hold Pachyrhinosaurus and Kentrosaurus, two limited edition tournament dinosaurs, to support the , a conservation organization from April 14 to April 24th. April 15th, 2016 Archelon was added to the game as a limited edition tournament creature on this date. May 13th, 2016 Secodontosaurus was added to the game as a limited edition tournament creature on this date. June 29th, 2016 The hybrids Alangasaurus, Labyrinthosaurus, Metrialong, and Parasaura, and were added to this game, as well as Aerotitan. A new aquatic creature was added: Pliosaurus. The outside part of the pen for the hybrids was changed to have flags with DNA on them and purple lines. The color and texture of Stegosaurus changed. A VIP membership has been added with new exclusive animals: Apatosaurus, Hainosaurus, Henodus, Mastodonsaurus, Orthacanthus, Prestosuchus, Pterodactylus, Tanycolagreus, and Tylosaurus. There is also a live battle arena for aquatics. The outside part of the pen for the VIP dinos has flags with the world VIP on them on them and yellow lines. There is also raid battle events. June 9th, 2016 The Mosasaurus tournament returned, implying that tournament dinosaurs will come back. September 9th, 2016 Edestus was added to the game as a limited edition tournament creature on this date. October 19th, 2016 The hybrids Suprannotitan, Rajastega, and Unayrhynchus were added to this game. 2 new aquatic creature were added: Elasmosaurus and Protostega. New VIP exclusive animals were added: Wuerhosaurus, Pterodaustro, Metoposaurus, Giant Orthocone, and Plotosaurus. A trade harbor where players can trade resources for other resources, buildings and dinosaurs was added. The Raptor Paddock was added, where players can train the [[Jurassic World Velociraptor Pack|Jurassic World Velociraptor Pack]] to get boosters to help in boosted battles. The Asset Repository was added to put dinosaurs in to save room in the park. November 3rd, 2016 Darwinopterus was added to the game as a limited edition tournament creature on this date. November 25th, 2016 Bananogmius was added to the game as a limited edition tournament creature on this date. December 7th, 2016 The hybrids Gorgosuchus and Nundagosaurus were added to this game. 2 new aquatic creature were added: Onchopristis and Dolichorhynchops. A Biosphere for Cenozoic creatures was added as well. Loyalty Points can be earned by non-VIPs so they can get VIP creatures, but non-VIPs still can't trade things in the Trade Harbor for or using Loyalty Points and can't go in VIP only events. December 15th, 2016 The Woolly mammoth was added to the game as a limited edition tournament creature on this date. January 30th, 2017 Metriacanthosaurus was added to the game as a limited edition tournament creature on this date, and the hybrid Metriaphodon was put back in the game after being taken out because the hybrid needed Metriacanthosaurus to be fused with. February 15th, 2017 7 new Cenozoic creatures were added: Smilodon, Indricotherium, Andrewsarchus, Phorusrhacos, Elasmotherium, Entelodon, and Sarkastodon. There is also a live battle arena for the Cenozoic beasts. Blue sparkles were added to the hatching animation of all the creatures. March 10th, 2017 Umoonasaurus was added to the game as a limited edition tournament creature on this date. Category:Updates